Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an antenna structure and a method for manufacturing the same, and in particular to an antenna structure having an antenna branch and a grounding structure and a method for manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
With the progress of mobile communication technology, mobile devices, such as portable computers, mobile phones, multimedia players, and other hybrid functional portable electronic devices, have become more common. To satisfy user demand, portable electronic devices can usually perform wireless communication functions. Some functions cover a large wireless communication area; for example, mobile phones using 2G, 3G, and LTE (Long Term Evolution) systems and using frequency bands of 700 MHz, 850 MHz, 900 MHz, 1800 MHz, 1900 MHz, 2100 MHz, 2300 MHz, and 2500 MHz. Some functions cover a small wireless communication area; for example, mobile phones using Wi-Fi, Bluetooth, and WiMAX (Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access) systems and using frequency bands of 2.4 GHz, 3.5 GHz, 5.2 GHz, and 5.8 GHz.
In a mobile device, an antenna structure for wireless communication is an indispensable component. However, the existing antenna structures have not been satisfactory in every respect.
Therefore, cost-effective antenna structures and a method for manufacturing the same are needed.